The Girls Next Door
by xoxo-jeanetteluvsalvin-xoxo
Summary: The chipmunks get new neighbors named Chrissie, Jessie, and Sadie. The story's way better than the summary. TxE, TxOC, SxJ, SxOC, AxB, AxOC


**This is a random thing I thought of. It might be good to some; it might suck to others. Leave nice, but honest reviews, please. I don't own AATCATC, just my OCs.**

"But mo-om! I miss Veronica and Heather." A teenage chipette named Chrissie whined. She was wearing a pink V-neck shirt, with a light pink undershirt, and a miniskirt, with some black and pink flats. Her hair was straightened, and was an auburn color, and her eyes were ice blue.

"Now, honey. You know why we moved here. Sadie, can you please remind your sister?" Their mother said. She was a taller chipette. She had brown curly hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a yellow and green floral dress, with green high heels.

"I'd be glad to, mom. We moved here because mom and dad got a divorce, remember, Chriss?" Sadie looked over to her sister. She was also a chipette, but was shorter than Chrissie. Sadie was wearing a green shirt with Snoopy on it, some skinny jeans, and green flats. Her hair was in pigtails, and was blonde, with brown eyes.

"Yeah, but I don't see why we have to live here. I mean, who will I hang out with? Sadie's always making food, and Jessie's always…where _is_ Jessie?" Chrissie and Sadie looked around for their older sister. They finally found her swinging on a tire swing in the backyard.

"Hey, guys." Jessie said. She was the tallest chipette of her sisters. She was wearing a black sweater, with a purple tank top under it, a short purple skirt, and purple flats. She had her mother's brown hair and curls, her hair was scrunched and was worn down, and her eyes were emerald green.

"Ugh! I wanna live with dad! I hate it here!" Chrissie yelled, stomping her foot down. Her sisters looked at her, and then each other.

"Why don't we go see our neighbors?" Sadie asked.

"That sounds like a great idea, Sadie. Come on, girls." Jessie held her sisters' hands, and they all went next door to greet their neighbors.

Jessie knocked on the door, and all three chipettes had big eyes from who they saw.

"Hi! You're the new neighbors, right?" A teenage Theodore asked. He was wearing a plaid green flannel shirt on, some baggy jeans, and green Nike shoes. His hair was all messed up on purpose, and his eyes were green.

"Yeah. It's kinda weird seeing another chipmunk in this neighborhood, besides our mom." Sadie told him.

"Maybe for you, but for me and my brothers, it's not that weird." Theodore said.

"What do you mean? Are there other chipmunks that live here?" Chrissie asked.

"Yeah, my brothers and the chipettes."

"Who are the chipettes?" Jessie asked.

"Oh, they're our friends."

"Theo! Who's at the door?" Alvin asked from the living room.

"Our new neighbors! You should come meet them!" Theodore yelled back to him. He then turned to Jessie, Chrissie, and Sadie. "Hang on, I'll be right back, okay?" He turned to get his brothers, but Sadie grabbed his wrist.

"Wait! You didn't tell me…I mean us…your name." She said blushing.

"Oh, my name's Theodore. You?" Theodore asked, blushing as well.

"I'm Sadie. Sadie Alexandra Anderson. But, you can call me Sadie." Sadie looked down at her feet, and then went home. Theodore went upstairs to get Simon, and Alvin came to the door.

"Oh, hey. I'm Alvin." He was wearing his usual red shirt with a yellow 'A', baggy shorts, red flats, and his red cap. He looked at all three girls, and took a good, long look at Chrissie. "And who are you?" Alvin held out his hand for her to shake.

"Chrissie. Chrissie Marie Anderson. Call me Chriss." Chrissie forcefully shook his hand.

"I see what you're doing here, Chriss. You're playing hard-to-get, aren't you?" Alvin had a big smirk on his face.

"No, I just got out of a relationship, and I'm not interested." Chrissie turned around and went back home, leaving her older sister Jessie at the door. Simon eventually came to the door. He was wearing a blue shirt that said 'I love N3RDS' on it, with baggy jeans, blue flats, and his hair was messed up like Theodore's.

"Hi, I'm Simon. You live next door, right?" He asked, blushing.

"Yeah. We moved today. Tomorrow my sisters and I are going to school. Do you go to Southport High School?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, my brothers and I go there. Did you meet them?"

"They're Alvin and Theodore, right?"

"Yup. You know, tomorrow at school, you'll get to meet our best friends, the chipettes."

"Theodore said something about them. Who are they exactly?"

"Their names are Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor. I'm sure you'll get along great with Jeanette. But, they're going through a hard time right now."

"Aww…what happened?"

"Well, their adoptive mother just died 2 weeks ago, and they're still getting over it."

"Adoptive mother?"

"Yeah, Miss Miller. Their real parents died in Australia."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. We actually had an adoptive father."

"Had?"

"He died as well…4 years ago."

"Do you guys have a mom?"

"Well, yes. You see, Dave…Dave's our adoptive father, by the way…he got married, had 2 daughters, then got in a car crash."

"I feel so bad for you."

"It's alright, really."

"Jess! Get your butt inside! It's time for dinner!" Chrissie yelled.

"I better get going before my sister drags me home. See you later, um…what's your name again?"

"Simon. And yours?"

"Oh, Jessie. But, people call me Jess." Jessie blushed.

"Nice meeting you, Jess."

"You too, Simon."

"You can call me Si."

"Kay, bye Si!" Jessie ran home and straight inside.

_Dinner time:_

"So, did you girls meet our neighbors?" Their mother asked as she put a plate in front of Sadie.

"Yeah." Sadie smiled, remembering Theodore.

"Oh, really? Were they nice?" She put a plate in front of Chrissie.

"Yeah." Chrissie blushed, thinking about Alvin.

"Do you think it's the beginning of a great friendship?" She put the last plate in front of Jessie.

"Yeah." Jessie sighed, trying to picture Simon in her head.

All three girls sighed, pictured themselves with Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. They knew. They were in love.

**Whoa! That's a long chapter! Probably the longest one I've ever made! So, in case you forgot: the characters I own are Jessie, Chrissie, and Sadie, and also their mother. Also, in case you forgot something else, here are the girls' descriptions:**

**~Jessie: oldest, emerald eyes, curly brown hair, wears black sweater with purple undershirt, short purple skirt, purple flats.**

**~Chrissie: middle, blue eyes, straight auburn hair, wears pink V-shirt with light pink tank top, miniskirt, black and pink flats.**

**~Sadie: youngest, brown eyes, blonde pigtails, wears green Snoopy shirt, skinny jeans, green flats.**

**~Mom (Sarah): their mother, blue eyes, curly brown hair, wears green and yellow floral dress, green high heels.**

**Thanks for reading so far! Um, I'll update soon on chapter 2, and I'll try my best to update on 'The European Tour' soon…oh, and some other stories that aren't finished yet. Read and review, please!**


End file.
